


Prompt: Revenge; Game of Thrones; Brienne of Tarth

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [90]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Double Drabble, Female-Male Friendship, Gen, Love, POV Brienne of Tarth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Double Drabble. Brienne and Jaime discuss revenge, justice, and what's in between. Complete.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth
Series: Drabbles [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873
Kudos: 1





	Prompt: Revenge; Game of Thrones; Brienne of Tarth

When Brienne killed those men who hung those innocent women, part of it was defence. Another part was to protect other women from suffering the same fate from those men. And one part was simply anger.

She buried the women and left the men to rot.

She killed Stannis, and she felt nothing but, perhaps, vague satisfaction.

She left him to rot, too.

When Ser Davos looks at her with pain and condemnation, she doesn’t feel much of anything.

“I’ve heard that, if you kill someone in revenge, you’d better be prepared to dig two graves: One for the body, and one for your lost honour,” she tells Jaime. “I suppose, someday, I’ll need to dig that grave.”

He scoffs. “What you did might not be justice, but it’s not revenge. Revenge would be you killing those pissants who made bets on your maidenhead or who humiliated you at your father’s ball.”

“Such cruelty is not warranting of death.”

“For those filled with the need for revenge, it is,” he says. “I’m not sure I believe Stannis had it in him to use shadow magic to kill Renly, but you do. The legal punishment for death is often more death.”


End file.
